mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Decomposition
"Please note that Demon Right is correct, Demon Light is mistranslated in the anime" Decomposition (分解魔法) is known as Dissolution, Disintegration and "Demon Right"- is one of Tatsuya's two innate active magic abilities along with Regrowth, relying on his innate talent to directly interfere structural information. Using Decomposition, after identifying the design of any Eidos, Sequence, or object, he can decompose the design. For physical objects, he can translate the physical object into signals, and then erase the base design at his leisure. For an information body (magic spells), he can directly disassemble the design. Therefore, if used on a person, the parts that form the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones, and cellular structures would be decomposed at a molecular level. This is one of the most difficult magics imaginable and a bit reason why Tatsuya is unable to freely wield Systematic-Type Magic; too much of his brain's Magic Calculation Area is dedicated to this ability and his other ability: Regrowth. Tatsuya is incredibly dexterous and skilled with this ability. He is able to fire his ability as a projectile, can cast it as an area of effect Decomposition magic to act as a defensive wall around him, and can focus it around portions of his body to act as a "sword," similar to the way in which Sonic Blade works. As a result, there are many "subtypes" of this spell, most notably: Mist Dispersion, Gram Dispersion, and Material Burst. Decomposition is not unique to Tatsuya--there are other similar but high ranked spells that involve decomposition of matter and information--but no other magician in the past or present has been able to use decomposition to the degree that Tatsuya can. Mist Dispersion Mist Dispersion (ミスト・ディスパージョン) is an undisputed A rank destructive Decomposition spell that directly decomposes the physical structure of the information targeted. It can decompose muscles, tissue, bone, even organs into the basic molecules such as ions and the basic elements. It is described as being considerably mundane and quiet. There is no sound or light emitted and when raised to the highest degree of Decomposition, even easily flammable materials will not ignite. The objects dissipate to dust, transform into steam and then scatter. This spell does not travel through physical space so it can be aimed through physical objects and is not limited by distance by any means. This is the only known counter to Yotsuba Maya's Meteor Stream, which manipulates the physical properties of light to drill holes in any object. Anything that the light ray touches, including Phalanx, the magical barriers of the Juumonji Family, is immediately pierced. Tatsuya's Mist Dispersion, however, can directly decompose the structure of light itself, preventing the light ray from passing through anything. Despite Mist Dispersion's dominance over Meteor Stream (which made Maya renown for being the strongest magician in the world), there are several methods of countering Mist Dispersion. Coincidentally, the first way is the defensive spell Phalanx, as it creates multiple barriers behind one another that continually regenerate. These barriers also protect the caster's personal information, making it difficult for the spell to be aimed directly through the barrier. While Phalanx is not necessarily a true weakness of Mist Dispersion, Mist Dispersion cannot easily break down the entire set of continually regenerating magical barriers. A battle involving Phalanx and Mist Dispersion would be one of attrition and endurance between regeneration of the barrier and dissolution of the barriers. The second counter is Contact-Type Gram Demolition. It creates a formless armor of psions around that also protect the caster's personal information in the Information Dimension. * Trident: The nickname for the triple Decomposition spell programmed into the CAD of the same name that consists of three processes built into one Magic Sequence. The first process decomposes the Wide Area Interference to allow the magic to work without error, the second decomposes the Data Fortification of the target and the third processes Mist Dispersal to decompose the body of the target. When used it looks as if the target is consumed by static before turning into dust, and finally the dust seems to combust. This magic is often called "Demon Right". Gram Dispersion :Related Article: Shiba Tatsuya Gram Dispersion (術式解散) or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest counter magic spells within Non-Systematic Magic. This spell interferes with the casting of other magic spells by dissolving magic sequences. Interestingly enough, like Decomposition, Gram Dispersion is not completely unique to Tatsuya, at least in theory. Any magician can technically cast Gram Dispersion as long as he or she can fully analyze the magic and then break it down into meaningless psions before the spell is cast. However, this requires a full understanding of the spell being cast, something impossible in the era of modern magic. With the advent of CADs in the era of modern magic, leading to casting times of a fraction of a second, it is considered impossible to see and fully comprehend magic spells before they are cast. Tatsuya, however, is able to use this because of his artificial magic processor and because of his other ability, Elemental Sight, both giving him the ability to fully understand spells during their invocation even before they are cast. Tatsuya's form of Gram Dispersion can be thought of as an extension of his Decomposition ability as it takes the target's Magic Sequence and fully decomposes it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. This spell allows Tatsuya to ignore Antinite Cast Jamming as Tatsuya can simply use Gram Dispersion on the psion waves, which have order, emitting from the Antinite itself. Ignoring_Cast_Jamming.png|Tatsuya ignoring Antinite cast jamming Ep7Screenshots_(6).png|Tatsuya decomposing guns in the anime Material Burst Material Burst (マテリアル・バースト) is the ultimate form of Decomposition Magic. It is a magic that can decompose matter into energy. This ability goes further than breaking matter down into its constituent molecules and atoms as it directly converts matter into energy. The resulting energy is released as both electromagnetic radiation and heat that expand and destroy the enemy. Because this ability is so destructive and formidable, Tatsuya has unofficially been classified as a Strategic-Class Magician. Based on Einstein's formula e = mc2(e=mc²) energy released through the decomposition of matter is the mass of the decomposed matter multiplied by the speed of light squared. As shown in the Yokohama Disturbance Arc, the energy released from one drop of water, a paltry 50 milligrams of matter, is equivalent to 1000 tons of TNT, enough to completely destroy a large ship. The energy released from a 1-kg flag was enough to destroy an entire naval base, a port, and a large fleet of warships. Because of the nature of the spell, it has the potential to be the strongest of any strategic-level spell (the only thing necessary to cause a more destructive explosion is the conversion of even a bit more matter into energy). There is no known counter for this spell. However, like most Strategic Level spells, this spell must be fired from a distance with a highly specialized CAD if the caster doesn't want to die in the resulting explosion. The CAD that Tatsuya uses to cast this spell is called Third Eye, which is usually locked up by the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. References Category:Magic Category:Strategic class Category:A class Category:Terminologies Category:Spells Category:Yotsuba Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion